Lamaran
by Jenofa
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika teman masa kecil sakura melamarnya. Apa jawaban sakura ...?


Disclamer: masashi kishimoto

Pair : Naruto U. dan Sakura H.

Rated : T

Genre : romance x comedy

Warning : kata non baku, banyak Typo, OOC dan paling jelas Gaje banget.

Chapter1...

Pagi hari di sebuah sekolah swasta yang bernama konoha akademy yang berada di kota konoha. lebih tepatnya diatap sekolah seonggok tubuh manusia berambut kuning berantakan + berpakaian berantakan pula tengah tertidur lelap. jam baru menunjukkan pukul 08.30 padahal jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai, tetapi pemuda itu malah membolos diatap sekolahan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga menuju atap sekolahan. Dengan seenak jidatnya yang lebar(ups),

"Duuakk"siempu menendang pintu atap dengan keras. Hingga membangunkan remaja pirang tersebut

" ara ara... Ternyata dugaanku benar ya? Kalau kau ada di sini naruto Namikaze-san?" tanya pelaku penendang pintu tersebut kepada pemuda pirang yang kita tahu bernama naruto.

"Aaaa... Hahahaha sakura-can? Ah iya ada apa kamu kemari sakura-can, bukankah kamu seharusnya di kelas ya? ini sudah jam pertama lo ...?" jawab naruto dengan wajah pucat sambil tertawa gugup

"Tentu saja iya. Jika saja kakasi-sensei tidak menyuruhku untuk membawamu kembali ke kelas baka!" kata sakura

"Lagi pula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memboloskan" kata sakura sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah naruto.

Naruto yang melihat sakura berjalan mendekat meneguk ludahnya.

"Hehehehe... Kurasa begitu, lagi pula kakasi-sensei selalu terlambat bukan" kata naruto sambil cengengesan

"Meskipun begitu seharusnya kamu dikelas saja baka. Menyusahkanku saja" kata sakura sambil menarik daun telinga naruto dan menariknya(menyeretnya menuju tangga).

"Ittai-ittai sakura-can" kata naruto dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Makanya jangan diulangi lagi" kata sakura. tiba-tiba dia(sakura) berhenti menarik naruto dan melepaskan tangannnya dari telinga naruto.

" ya. Gomenne sakura-can" sambil menatap sakura.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ayo kita kekelas" kata sakura sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

Tiba-tiba sakura berhenti karena mera ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah belakang lebih tepatnya menoleh kearah naruto yang masih duduk di tanah.

"Tunggu sakura-can, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata naruto dengan muka serius.

"A-da a-pa naruto" kata sakura sedikit gugup. "Naruto jarang sekali bermuka serius ada apa ini kenapa aku gugup sekali sekarang" kata sakura dari dalam hati.

"Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi" kata naruto dalam hati.

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya yang ternyata sebuah kotak kecil

"Haruno Sakura mau kah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku dan menemaniku hingga akhir hayat ku" kata naruto sambil membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi cincin bemata belian berwarna biru samudra.

"Hah" hanya itu respon Sakura. Dia terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar menjawab. otaknya yang jenius masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi

" aku tahu bahwa kita sebelumnya tidak memiliki hubungan yang special. Dan aku juga sadar aku tidak setampan sasuke, dan tidak sejenius sikamaru. Tetapi akulah orang yang mengenalmu jauh lebih baik dari siapapun kecuali orang tuamu. Aku sudah bersamamu dari kecil hingga kita sudah kelas 3 sma dan juga aku sudah memendam perasaan ku selama lebih 6 tahun. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tetapi aku yakin kamulah yang terbaik untukku jadi aku ingin kita langsung menikah setelah lulus sekolah ini " kata naruto sambil menatap sakura dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

"Naruto a-ku.. a-ku..." "bagaimana ini aku masih belum tahu perasaan ku kepada naruto itu seperti apa oh kami-sama berikan aku jalan keluarnya" kata sakura dalam hati

"Kau tak usah menjawabnya sekarang sakura-can aku tau ini mendadak. Hehehe bahakan orang tua ku belum aku kasih tahu, jadi kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang..." kata naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali ke kelas sakura-can" kata naruto sambil berjalan menjauh

"Hei naruto...?" panggil sakura ke naruto

"Ya ada apa sakura-can" kata naruto

"Sampai kapan kamu memberi aku waktu untuk menjawabnya" tanya sakura

"Itu tergantung padamu sakura-can aku tidak membri batas waktu" kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Souka... Ja ayo ke kelas" kata sakura sambil berlari

"Tunggu sakura-can" kata Naruto

 **TBC**

maaf bila ada kesalahan soalnya ini fanfic pertama ku jadi mohon sarannya y gan...


End file.
